Yang: La Historia de Etsuko
by An14
Summary: Es la historia de un OC, llamada Etsuko, que le mostrara al mundo ninja una historia de hace 110 años que conocieron solo dos personas. ¿Que tienen que ver los Uchiha? ¿Por qué los Akatsuki la protegen? ¿Que saben Konan, Tobi y Pain? "Muestrame tu oscuridad..."dijo Mito con una mirada determinada, Tsunade vio sorprendida a su abuela..."¿Etsuko?"
1. Capitulo 1: Amegakure La celda de Dios

_**Yang.**_

_Era razonable no?. Odiarlo por hacerte quererlo, amarlo y luego volver a odiarlo solo para estar ahora corriendo en su busqueda._

_Esta es mi historia...Mi raro nombre es...Etsuko. No, no Atsuko que es más "normal". E-T-S-U-K-O. Ahora mismo mis rodillas tiemblan, mis musculos arden por el ejercicio, mis manos se aferran al kunai y mis cabellos estorban en mi rostro._

_Hace tiempo me decidi a no volver a perder nada que realmente me importara...y hoy iba a perder a alguien sino corria como alma que lleva el diablo. Mi corazon latia a mil, mis ojos querian largar lagrimas y mi camiseta se pegaba a mi cuerpo por la lluvia torrencial. Pero ya nada importaba. No me detendria ante nada ni nadie; ni aunque el mismo diablo apareciera ante mi me detendria ahora._

_Estoy decidida..._

_Vi dos sombras...estaba llegando a la entrada. Sonreí aun sintiendo la sangre en mi boca._

_No me quitaran...lo poco que me quedaba._

_Capitulo 1: Amegakure; La celda de Dios._

_Tal vez era la costumbre...__**o el no saber.**_

_Desde hace un mes que estoy acá. Hoy es viernes. Mi carcelero es rotativo. _

_Mi "niñera" es siempre la misma; una chica de ojos claros, cabellos violetas, tunica negra larga y sonrisa triste. Era la que recien abria la puerta, saludaba con un..._

_-Buenos Dias Suki-san-como siempre. Y su sonrisa triste._

_**No tengo grilletes, ni tobilleras o una cadena a la cintura.**_

_Pero soy una __**prisionera. **_

_Me gustaria creer que alguien me busca...pero es imposible. No exagerare ni hare un drama, ya que esta celda es una habitacion de color blanco con bordes lilas gastado, solo habia una ventana sin barrotes, una cama normal pero comoda. Una mesita, un escritorio y una silla. No podia salir pero siempre estaba comoda. Si salia solo era para atravesar la puerta y tener dos enfrentes; el baño y la biblioteca. __**Ellos **__siempre entraban por la pequeña ventana de la biblioteca. _

_-Gracias Konan-san-dije cuando deposito con suavidad la bandeja de metal algo oxidado en la mesita junto a la cama. _

_-Hoy viene Itachi-san-asentí sin saber que decir. "¿Gracias?" ¿tal vez?. _

_Ella siempre se quedaba veinte minutos conmigo, me leía sobre ninjas, armamento, invocaciones, rangos, aldeas, limitaciones, torturas impuestas por cada una de ellas, Ninjas del libro Bingo y las Tres Guerras que hubieron. Cuando mi carcelero llegaba ella se iba, el se quedaba hasta que anocheciera y luego volvia Konan hasta que me durmiera._

_Tengo tres carceleros:_

_**Itachi, Tobi y Pain.**_

_Con ninguno de los tres me llevo particularmente bien. Itachi se queda callado sumido en sus pensamientos mientras leo los libros que Konan me deja y solo responde si le pregunto algo de ellos (los libros). _

_Tobi era más ruidoso, hablaba y hablaba pero yo no con el. Me traía dulces cuando venia pero no por ello nuestra relacion era mejor o peor._

_Pain era todo un caso. El era algo así como mi profesor. Cuando el venia tenia que leer si o si. Me hacia pequeños examenes. A veces de cosas realmente dificiles. Y todo era relacionado a los ninjas._

_Konan se paro...supe que venia. Se abrio la puerta e Itachi entro y se sento en la silla, Konan que estaba parada junto a la puerta me miro._

_-Hasta luego-dijo y salio sin más. Itachi no me miraba, era invisible para el. _

_Aun recuerdo mi vida antes de un mes atrás..._

_Vivia en una sociedad normal, en un mundo que no estaba regido por Kages. Iba a un colegio privado; usaba falda de tablas grises y una camisa blanca con corbata azul. Mi cabello iba recogido en dos coletas bajas. Mis uñas siempre iban pintadas, usaba zapatillas rojas y medias blancas cortas. Y cuando tenia frio, que era pocas veces, usaba un chaleco. _

_Y ahora...eme aqui. De prisionera mirando cada dia por una ventana donde el cielo siempre era gris...no dramatizo; esto es Amegakure; donde el gris debe ser tu color favorito, porque aqui tu vida seria gris. _

_Fui encontrada por Konan que parecia esperarme que sabia que estaria ahi. Pero momento después me di cuenta que no cuando puso un kunai en mi cuello. Claro que ahi pensaba que ella estaba loca y queria robarme. Hubiera preferido que estuviera loca y fuera ladrona a esto. Pero no...el destino, __**no**__, un error me trajo aqui._

_Era tarde y debia tomar un bus para ir a casa. En esas misma parada habia una sola mujer de cabellos castaños y anciana. Me miro y solo recuerdo __**esa frase.**_

_**"Es buena hora para un cambio de historia ¿no?"**_

_Solo recuerdo que asenti como alguien que le concedia la razon a un loco y ella sonrío amable. Luego oscuridad...ruidos, raspones y el filo del Kunai de Konan._

_-Itachi-san, usted es usuario de un Kekkei Genkai?-Tobi me lo habia dicho, pero tenia un libro entre las manos en la hoja de "Uchiha" para disimular._

_-Si-si, esa fue toda su respuesta. Como de costumbre. "Si, No" solo respondia más que un monosilabo si era una pregunta que no comprendiera. _

_-Ya veo...-susurre. Mi ropa luego de mi llegada, estaba demasiada rotosa, Konan me traia siempre kimonos blancos. Le pregunte si iba a morir. Ella me miro divertida cuando se lo pregunte la primera vez, y dijo "No, aun no, creo". No me calmo mucho pero lo acepte. _

_No se para que me quieren, pero algo quieren. Sino Konan no hubiera detenido su Kunai cuando Pain le grito. Cuando pregunte me dijeron:__** "Tu traeras paz, pero primero debes aprender Suki-san"**__ "Aprender", es lo que hago dia a dia. Absorvo más y más informacion como una maquina. No sabia que pasaba afuera, pero no era mi "mundo", el lugar donde habia celulares, policias, o presidentes y ministros. No, aqui habia, halcones, ranas, o diversas invocaciones para comunicarse, la policia eran ninjas de aldeas, y los presidentes eran Kages. Tampoco sabia a que se referia con "PAZ" ya que yo nunca fui muy pacifica, siempre peleaba con mis compañeros, llegaba a casa con raspones y vendas. _

_A veces...todos lo dias, cada dos minutos pensaba en huir, pero no sabia que me pasaria ahi afuera. Si sabia de mi mundo pero no mucho del de ellos. Por eso aprenderia y luego correria. Ellos me daban las herramientas y yo las tomaria sin dudar._

_**¡Crash!**_

_Un fierro parecia a verse partido en mis pedazos, tambien se escuchaba como...destrozo de paredes, una voz... Entro Konan empujando la puerta con fuerza logrando que hiciera un chirrido horrible por lo oxidado._

_-Suki-san, Itachi-san acompañenme-se giro, Itachi se paro y me miro, me levante de la cama y camine hasta la puerta, el frio del suelo me dio un escalofrio. La seguimos hasta la biblioteca, sobre la unica mesa que hay, se ve un bolso. _

_-Hay ropa, cambiate-dijo mirando el bolso Konan, corri al bolso y lo agarre, me dirigi unos pasos lejos de ellos donde el estante me cubriera y me quite el horrible kimono blanco. Me puse lo que habia; un pantalon hasta las rodillas negro pegado, unas sandalias ninjas negras, una camiseta azul oscura con mangas en puño, y en la espalda tenia el simbolo de un remolino azul más claro, y tambien habia una capa negra. Me puse todo sin chistar y guarde el kimono en el bolso donde tambien habia otras cosas sin revisar me lo puse a hombro y fui hasta ellos.-Ahora mismo saldras-esas palabras pusieron una sonrisa algo reprimida en mi cara, mi cuerpo temblaba de nervios.-Itachi-san ira contigo, se detendran recien en un pueblito poco habitado así que en ese bolso tienen todo lo necesario. Alli Itachi te dira lo proximo-parecia algo nerviosa pero su cara era inexpresiva._

_-De acuerdo...-asintio y se dio vuelta-Konan-san estas bien?-ella dio unos pasos y abrio la puerta._

_-Si, cuidate Suki-san, por un tiempo no nos veremos-y se fue de un portazo, Itachi camino hasta la ventana._

_-Vamos Suki-dijo y estiro la mano, me acerque con rapidez y tome su mano._

_-Ahhh!-grite al sentirme caer en un vacio, el habia saltado! Habia una escalera de emergencia y llegamos ahi, senti ardor en las pantorillas y me di cuenta que me las habia raspado._

_-No lo repetire-dijo con voz pesada- No hables con nadie, no bajes la guardia, no te separes de mi y no dejes que nadie te vea.-Me cubri la cabeza con la capucha y asentí frunciendo al ceño. Acaso...estaba siendo ocultada? Si, pero aun debia averiguar porque. Por esa misma razon no hui cuando comenzamos a bajar las escaleras, esa y que Itachi me atraparia demasiado rapido. Caminamos hasta adentrarnos en un bosque espeso y lleno de barro, las sandalias estaban llenas de barro cuando no más pasamos diez minutos ahi. Caminamos y caminamos y...caminamos._

_Mi respirar era dificil cuando paramos en las raices monstruosas de un arbol. Itachi se sento en una de ellas y yo en otra._

_-Itachi-san quiere agua?-dije mientras rebuscaba en el bolso y encontraba tres botellas, saque una y la abri._

_-No-frunci el ceño._

_-Oye...-dije medio quedada-Si vamos a viajar "juntos" tienes que decirme si te pasa algo o hacia donde vamos-el me miro con el ceñi fruncido._

_-Quien te dijo?-pestañee varias veces, y baje la mirada. Konan poco después que llegue me comento de la enfermedad que habia descubierto que tenia Itachi. "No se que es pero es mortal" Habia dicho Konan. Sus dias..estaban contados._

_-Konan-san-dije sonriendo ligeramente. El giro la cara. Frunci el ceño y aprete los dientes.-Bueno, ya me siento mejor, sigamos-y sin esperarlo me levante mientras cerraba la botella y el bolso. El tambien lo hizo, lo segui. _

_Itachi...yo no era nada para el, y viceversa. Pero "Akatsuki", me necesitaba y por ello me "protegia"._

_Paramos tres horas después en un pueblo pequeño llamado Hana._

_Solo habia casas destrozadas sin nadie a la vista._

_**Casa**_

_A eso me recordaba; mi hogar. De paredes frias, comidas solitarias, sonrisas vacias, ojos juzgadores, y corridas..._

_Mi respiracion agitada en una noche de lluvia que lavaba mi pecado. Mis manos dañadas...mis pies frios por la helada que caía repentinamente ese dia..._

_-Etsuko-gire a ver a Itachi que me miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido desde la puerta de una casa a medio destruir.-Prefieres morir de frio afuera?-y entro sin más, me acerque a la puerta y entre solo para estrellar mi espalda contra la pared junto a ella. Deje caer mi cuerpo, mire hacia arriba: No habia techo. El cielo se mostraba despejado._

_-Alguna vez piensa en su familia Itachi-san?-pregunté sin tapujos. El, habia cerrado los ojos, y no los abrio-Se que esta despierto-declare-Yo pienso todos los dias en ellos; mi madre Hikari, mi padre Teo, y mi hermana menor por tres años Nanami. Ella me seguia siempre; era tan...pegota a mi. Como una pulga a un perro, pero la amaba, por mi salud no pude ir nunca al colegio y tuve un profesor apartir de los seis años, durante 5 horas cada dia. Ella siempre venia a mi cuarto, jugaba con mis lapices y pintaba todos los dias un nuevo dibujo, sin falta. En casa tengo 2616 dibujos de ella, todos con fecha, documentados en perfecto orden. Mi madre en cambio era muy dedicada a ambas y apenas la veía por las labores en casa. Mi padre trabajaba todos los dias así que solo solo veía cuando me iba a saludar a la mañana._

_-No me cuentes cosas inutiles-me encogi de hombros._

_-Mi familia murio hace tres años-dije sonriendo mirando las estrellas._

_**No soy psicopata, ni queria asesinar, no, yo no lo hice.**_

_-Pero creo que ellos ahora mismo me estan alentando a vivir. Por ello sigo adelante. Nami habia sobrevivido...pero solo dos semanas, en ese tiempo me dibujo tambien catorce dibujos como pudo. El ultimo era uno mio y de ellas sonriendo. Por eso creo que deberia ser feliz. Yo sali sin heridas del "accidente", por ello estuve muy vigilada por un año entero. Se que no mataste a tu clan por odio-dije sonriendole como podia conteniendo mis ganas de llorar-Lo veo...solo eres una persona a la que le pasaron cosas malas. No que hace cosas malas..._

_-Asesine-me corto Itachi con un tono frio monotono._

_-Lo sé-y me seque las lagrinas con el torso de mis muñecas._

_-A mi familia- me encogi de hombros._

_-Ya te lo dije, puedo ver que tuviste una razon...más fuerte.-el abrio los ojos que ahora tenian el sharingan.-Adonde vamos Itachi-san?_

_-A Konoha-y eso basto para dejarme muda. _

_**Pain-san...habia hablado acerca de ir a Konoha. Ahora...que tenia que ver una torpe, rara y poco racional chica como yo con esa Aldea?**_

_Hubiera deseado no preguntarme eso..._

_Mi nombre es Etsuko Uchiha. Mi padre era Teo Uchiha lider del Clan, mi madre era Himeko Zumi._

_Y soy...la huerfana Suki-san: Odiada, de caracter de mierda y ojos desafiantes. _

_Pruebame si te atreves._


	2. Cap 2: Piel de cordero, lobo por dentro

_Capitulo 2: Piel de cordero...lobo por dentro._

_No, no y no. Me decia a mi misma. No habia errado en hablarme a Itachi de mi familia pero...ahora que llevabamos seis horas caminando, y el sin dejar que paremos me lo repleante._

_Ya habia sufridos cuatro calambres en lo que iba de la caminata en medio de la noche y con la lluvia invernal que golpeaba mi cuerpo sin piedad. Itachi caminaba como si nada. Odio...relamente lo odio en este momento. Paro contra un arbol y apoyo su espalda, me quedo enfrente de el mirandolo sentarse. Estaba palido...palido en serio._

_-No te me vendras a morir ahora o si? No quiero tener un cadaver pudriendose cerca mio-dijo sonriendo; bromeando. Pero el solo cerro los ojos y relajo su rostro, lo imite y rebusque con desesperacion en el bolso. Habia un poco de comida en Bentos que Konan habia preparado-Come un poco-dije extendiendo una caja negra con palillos, el ni si quiera abrio los ojos, frunci el ceño.-Oye!-no hablo-Itachi!-pero nada. Y mi mano temblo...acaso...se habia dormido...?-Itachi-san?-dude en bajar el bento. Lo puse junto a mi y me incline sobre Itachi._

_**Apenas respiraba...**_

_**Mierda!**_

_-...-analice su rostro, parecia de verdad palido, sus ojeras estaban marcadas. Sus cabellos estaban opacos y en sus manos...habia manchas resecas de sangre. Abri su capa de un tiron-Dios...mio-me quede con la boca abierta al ver que tenia la ropa manchada de sangre, y se veían heridas en el pecho, me saque unos cabellos molestos de la frente y me tambalee hacia el bolso, urgue apurada en busca de vendas y unguentos. Los encontre, mire hacia el cielo. La maldita lluvia parecia no parar. Saque la unica capa que habia en el bolso y corri hacia Itachi lo cubri hasta el abdomen con ella, mire el estuche de sus armas, busque un Kunai y desgarre despacio su camisa..._

_**Clanc..**_

_**Clanc...**_

_El Kunai se habia resbalado entre mis manos. Sus heridas eran horribles, tenia tres grandes cortes en el pecho, y varios otros pero menos graves en el abdomen. Me mordi el labio inferior..._

_**Libro...Libros medicinales.**_

_**Modo de curación con Chakra; despacio y sin anestesia.**_

_Habia leido cientos de libros de medicina de todas las aldeas. Pero...la parte dificil era mi chakra. No sabia como usarlo. _

_Ojala me hubiera quedado con ese:"No sabia..." Pero era curiosa y mi talento...era..._

_Extendi mis manos hacia su abdomen apenas tocandolo. Y pronto unas palabras vinieron a mi boca..._

_-Lazos del Desierto...-susurre y unas lineas flotantes como cintas de color dorado brillante se aferraron al abdomen y pecho de Itachi, una luz blanca se prozuco pero no separe las manos, mis ojos se abrieron como platos._

_Natural...mi maldito talento; era natural._

_Sus heridas ahora solo parecian raspones que tenian por lo menos una semana..._

_-Increible...-no salia de mi estupefaccion. Mire el unguento y lo aplique rapidamente en las heridas sonrosadas, lo vende y cubri un poco más con la capa que habia sacado del bolso. Comi la mitad del bento y el resto lo guarde en el bolso; me abrace a el y me aferre como un ovillo, ya que la capa que Itachi estaba usando era la me taparia.-Maldito Uchiha, encima que me tratas mal, te curo y te dejo mi capa. Sere masoquista?_

_**Oh, y si que lo soy.**_

_El cansancio del caminar y el frio que tenia me hicieron dormir..._

_Un ruido me levanto sobresaltada. Gire la cabeza hacia donde estaba Itachi y era que el se habia parado. Se estaba examinando las heridas._

_-Bastante bien, eh? Me debes una-y abri el bolso, bosteze, saque el bento que habia comido y se lo di-Ten, come algo o de verdad te moriras-lo asesine con la mirada cuando se giro indiferente-Bien, muerete! No llegaremos muy lejos si tienes esa actitud, caminaremos y luego te volveras a ponerte mal-dije frunciendo el ceño, me cerre bien la capa que tenia y abri el bento, el me miraba desde el arbol._

_-Te preocupas demasiado-negué con la cabeza._

_-Al contrario, solo te quiero para mi propio beneficio-dije sonriendole, el alzo las cejas, su sharingan estaba desactivado-No puedes morir aqui, ya que yo me quedaria barada. No lo mal entiendas Itachi-san, cuando lleguemos a Konoha; ahi puedes morirte si deseas._

_-Morire de todas formas...-Oh! Algo nuevo..._

_-Autocompasion? En serio Uchiha?-dije divertida- Vive.-me asesino con la mirada._

_-Eres una niña-me encogi de hombros._

_-Tal vez, pero se mas que vos eso es seguro. Vive: lo que te queda. Sin temor a que nadie te lo reproche. Se libre, haz eso que siempre quisiste hacer.-me pare sin ganas con el bento en las manos y camine hasta quedar enfrente de el-Y para vivir tienes que comer-y le pegue en el pecho con el bento, el, sin ganas lo sostuvo y me reprocho algo inentendible con la mirada. Me quede mirandolo a los ojos, hasta que el alejo unos pasos de mi, para sentarse a comer en una raiz. Sonreí victoriosa._

_-Vamos a detener el ataque en Konoha-me dijo Itachi sin mirarme. _

_Eso significaba solo una cosa:_

_**Ir en contra de Pain y Konan.**_

_Mis manos temblaron, lo mire._

_-Así que si tenia razon...-susurre sonriendo, pero luego se me fue la sonrisa._

_**"Vamos"?**_

_-No soy...una ninja Itachi-san-musite._

_-Te quedarás atrás, solo miraras.-frunci al ceño._

_-Pain-san y Konan-san...tambien son fuertes. Se que eres muy fuerte pero...los tres podrian morir._

_-Eso no cambia mis planes-La enfermadad._

_-Como quieras, pero no ire a socorrerte si un ninja bueno intenta matarte. Creo que hasta le daria las gracias-dije sonriendo divertida. El me miro; sus ojos eran opacos, sin brillo de vida en ellos._

_-Siquieras sabes por que te vigilo?-su tono era tranquilo._

_-No, Konan-san nunca me dijo. Y no creo que me lo vayas a decir...-comenze-O si?_

_-No-suspire y mire mis pies de verdad estaban llenos de barro._

_-Cuanto falta de aqui?-pregunté. _

_-Un dia caminando-sonreí...no faltaba mucho._

_**Tal vez estoy loca por seguir a un enfermo que posiblemente este delirando. Pero...lo seguire**_

_-Quiero ver Konoha-dije divertida, el me observo por unos segundos y luego siguio comiendo._

_Era tan...tan ingenua. Ojala pudiera haber visto lo que ellos si._

_Pero nadie se lo esperaba..._

_La lluvia paro luego de seis horas. Y faltaban...casi diez minutos para llegar a Konoha...mi sonrisa no habia podido irse desde que me entere que ibamos hacia alli. Me producia una sensacion creciente en el estomago y pecho...algo que me llenaba._

_-Etsuko presta atencion!-me grito Itachi, delante mio habia un arbol, salte para esquivarlo._

_-Lo..siento-dije, soy y sere torpe. _

_-Presta atencion...en la puerta de Konoha ahora mismo hay dos guardias, pronto Pain entrara en accion. Tu te quedarás en la entrada, cuando veas una simple anormalidad huyes hacia el bosque-me encogi de hombros._

_-De acuerdo...-solo podia aceptar. Me tendio una bolsa negra.-Que?_

_-Hay ropa de ninja y un protector de Konoha-agarre la bolsa, me fui unos pasos y me oculte detrás de un arbol, me saque la ropa y rapidamente me puse la otra, era un top negro que solo cubria el busto, encima una remera cruzada abierta azul, tenia una pollera que negra con dos pequeños cortes en el borde de adelante, me puse el protector negro en la frente, haciendo que mi flequillo se dividiera y me cayera por los costados del rostro, mire mi ropa.-Quemala-pegue un salto. Itachi estaba destrás de mi._

_-La..quemo? Seguro?-el asintio-Como?_

_-Ingeniatelas, parece que sabes usar chakra-puse la ropa en el suelo._

_-Y...ahora?-me refregue las manos-Bueno...haber...Fuego?-Itachi rodo los ojos, me reí de mi ignorancia. Jutsu...Jutsu que? Agh!_

_**Jutsu: Desierto en Fuego.**_

_-Jutsu: Desierto en Fuego-repeti lo que habia en mi mente. Y de mis manos salieron llamaradas de fuego incinerando en el acto la ropa.-Lo hice!-grite sonriente._

_-...-Itachi me miraba frio._

_-Oye! Lo hice!-pero el miraba fijamente a una direccion, se inclino en el suelo._

_-Sube! Pain ya esta en Konoha-mire el bolso-Dejalo-asentí y me subi en su espalda, no pude ver más...solo veía borrones y sentia el viento en mi cara. Itachi estaba de verdad...preocupado._

_**Escuchaba...gritos, escombros...**_

_Era como revivir __**ese dia...**_

_**Fuego...Una figura Blanca. Nanami se acerco a ella...**_

_**-Parece una luna...tiene su color-susurro triste.**_

_**Mama gritaba, papa igual. La figura levanto su pata...**_

_**-Nami!.-senti como mi cuerpo se movia para protegerla. Nanami me miraba horrorizada.**_

_**-Nee-chan!-y oscuridad...ruidos...humo. Me desperte y enfrente mio estaban los cuerpos ensangretados de mis padres, abajo de ellos Nanami apenas respiraba, solo me acuerdo decir...**_

_**-Luna Solar: Cuarto Creciente-le di una patada...y otra...y otra a los cuerpos de mis padre hasta que se movieron, me agache y levante a Nanami con cuidado. Mi cabello ardia...y sentia pesado mi cuerpo. Gire y vi a la figura blanca mirarme.-Hasta luego-dije seria. Ella parecia asentir.**_

_**-"**__Hasta luego Suki__**"-luego estaba fuera...la policia y el resto era historia...**_

_-Ya han comenzado-mire delante, me quede sin aliento._

_Ya todo era escombros...habia gente corriendo, otra luchando...sangre. Cuerpos._

_-Bajame-se inclino y baje-Ok...tal vez no me quede atrás-el me miro y se engarvo.-No...sé que me pasa pero...tengo...deseos de proteger este lugar-dije sonriendo y mire el lugar, corri alejandome de Itachi-Lo prometo, Volvere!-el asintio y desaparecio en un parpadeo. Debia correr..._

_**Y ayudar a Konoha!**_

_Una fuerza me impulso hacia atrás de golpe, di contra una punta de escombro y me lastime la espalda, me levante y mire hacia adelante...era Pain, despacio camine hacia el entre los escombros...parecia hablar con alguien en voz baja, mire hacia el otro extremo, habia un hombre de cabellos plateados enterrado obstruyendo sus brazos. Pain giro a verme. Me miraba sorprendido._

_-Lo siento...ayudare a Itachi-san-dije caminando hacia el, el hombre peliplateado me miraba por el rabillo del ojo._

_-Esto...es una traicion?-dijo y alce las cejas._

_-Nunca tuvimos un pacto-habia otro con las ropas de Akatsuki pero era grande y con tachas en la cabeza...sonreía de modo...tenebroso.-Esto esta mal Pain-san_

_-Esta Aldea hizo muchas actos violentos-me encogi de hombros._

_-Que aldea no lo hizo?-el otro de Akatsuki me miro y luego camino hacia dos personas tendidas en el suelo.-Creo haberte dicho que ayudare a Itachi-y me movi con rapidez hasta quedar enfrente del Akatsuki._

_-Entonces...te lastimare lo suficiente para dejarte inconsciente-y se fue._

_-Oye!-pero el Akatsuki me paro con un brazo, sonreí.-Tu eres Pain? El es...todos son no? La misma persona-pero el Akatsuki no hizo ningun movimiento afirmando, estiro su brazo hacia atras como si fuera a...pegarme._

_**Luna Solar: Cuarto Creciente**_

_**Flores Solares**_

_-Luna Solar: Cuarto Creciente!-grite..._

_Pop!_

_Algo en mi se rompio...sentia como mis cabellos eran fuego, y mis manos pesaban. Todo se veía lento. _

_-No mataras a nadie delante mio!-grite y salte sobre Pain? Apoye mi mano en su rostro sin hacer mucha fuerza y me miro asombrado, apoye la otra mano en su hombro derecho y lo impulse hacia atrás, cai encima de el.-Flores Solares!-de mis manos brotaron raices que se regaron apretando su cuerpo...lo quemaban pero a mi no, lo sostuve hasta que se incinero, mire las barras negras que no se quemaron, agarre una y la aprete..._

_**No dejare que mates**_

_Solte la barra y mire a las dos personas tiradas en el suelo, eran dos hombres._

_-Ugh...-uno no tenia más de 19 años. _

_-Escuchame-dije mirandolo-Te curare pero tienes que informarle a la Hokage de lo que paso con Pain, entendiste? Sus habilidades-miraba a la figura junto a el-Bien...los curare a ambos-me concentre-Lazos del Desierto!-ahora cuatro tiras gruesas salieron y se enrollaron a sus cuerpos, solte el de el chico.-Ve!-me miro interrogante pero se fue. Me pare pero los lazos seguian en el cuerpo del hombre curandolo, mire al peliplata.-Estas bien...?-el alzo apenas la vista._

_-Quien eres?-odio que me respondan con otra pregunta._

_-Etsuko-dije y me acerque a el. Tenia que desenterrarlo._

_-No pierdas tiempo aqui, debes ayudar en otro lugar-frunci el ceño._

_-Oye, si te dejo ahi, moriras con facilidad, Pain va a volver y te encontrara y matara-me canse de correr los escombros, tenia las manos lastimadas. Y quedaba bastante._

_**Fuego Lunar: Garras**_

_-Fuego Lunar: Garras!-grite y estire mis manos, salieron dos tigres pequeños que saltaron a los escombros y los hicieron quemar...pero era...los desaparecian? Cuando el fuego los tocaba...los escombros desaparecian. Los Tigres se esfumaron y dejaron libre al peliplata.-Lazos del Desierto!-y lazos gruesas salieron de mis manos, aferrandose de su cuerpo.-Eso debe bastar-me sentía cansada...era por el uso de chakra seguramente.-Como te llamas?-el me miro frunciendo el ceño._

_-Kakashi-asentí, me pare y suspire._

_-Un gusto Kakashi, debe irme pero estoy segura que nos veremos-corri lejos de ahi. El tenia razon en lo que habia dicho. Debia ayudar a otros. Sentia...las presencias...y habia un Pain cerca, corri...era un edificio algo roto..."Cuerpo de Cifrado", entre sin esperar, saltando entre los escombros...aun era algo torpe por lo que a veces me golpeaba o raspaba con ellos._

_-Diganme donde...esta Naruto Uzumaki o esta mujer morira-Pain...de cabellos largos, pero era el. Tenia agarrada a una mujer de la cabeza, habia dos hombres y una mujer más de cabellos rubios. Me acerque sigilosamente; que en realidad no lo fue ya que Pain enseguida me miro._

_-Me canse de este juego-dije frunciendo el ceño mire a la mujer que sostenia-No la mataras..._

_-No puedes contra mi Suki-frunci aun más el ceño._

_-No me llamo así, mi nombre es Etsuko!-le grite._

_**Escudo Lunar**_

_**Siete Lunas Solares**_

_**Fuego Sagrado.**_

_-Siete Lunas Solares!-grite y extendiendose como una onda expansiva que inicio en mi cuerpo se alejo hasta llegar a Pain que fue rodeado por siete esferas de fuego sujetando sus brazos al cuerpo, apretandolo. La mujer callo, me acerque y la levante.-Fuego Sagrado!-Pain se quemaba pero solo sonreía._

_-Este no...-susurro y estiro los brazos rompiendo el Jutsu, levanto el brazo._

_-Escudo Lunar!-grite con desesperacion mientras protegia a la mujer con mi cuerpo, era como si estuvieramos en un cristal en fuego. Apoye a la mujer con suavidad en el suelo y mire a Pain._

_-Te llevare con Konan-negue con la cabeza._

_-No Pain-san...-susurre-Protegere a estas personas!._

_-Ya consegui lo que necesito...-dijo y se fue saltando con rapidez, el escudo se deshizo. La mujer estaba palida_

_-Mierda-susurre, mi vision ya fallaba. Me refregue las manos por los ojos- Lazos del Desierto-y los lazos de aferraron al cuerpo de la mujer._

_-Que haces?-pregunto el hombre rubio de cabellos largos en una coleta._

_-La curo-me levante y los mire.-Bien...-senti una presencia detrás mio.-Itachi-san!-dije, el estaba serio frunciendo el ceño, me mordi el labio._

_-Uchiha Itachi...?-dijo el hombre rubio, Itachi me agarro de los hombros y nos saco de ahi casi volando._

_-Konan esta buscandote..._

_-Para llevarme con ella-afirme, Konan solo seria capaz de lastimarme no asesinarme. Era...importante, pero aun no sabia porque._

_-Deseas ir con ella?-lo mire sorprendida._

_-No-dije sin titubear._

_-Debes permaner en las afueras-frunci el ceño-Vi lo que hiciste, te estas delatando sola llendo por ellos directamente._

_-Iba a matar!-exclame. El me devolvio una mirada algo...calida._

_-Te dejare aqui-afuera de la puerta de Konoha...Frunci el ceño.-Yo me encargare del resto-y volvio a desaparecer._

_-Todas esas personas...-habia visto a varias que pase por alto..niños, mujeres, habia muchos que no habian llegado a refugiarse, tuve que correr la vista._

_Un silencio sordo se produjo...como si todas las personas contuvieran la respiracion al mismo tiempo. Y luego ruido mucho; gritos sin salir de la garganta. Y me gire...en menos de tres segundos Konoha; la Aldea de la Hoja estaba destrozada. Trague grueso._

_-Suki-san-pegue un respingo._

_-Dios...Konan-san no me asustes de ese modo-me lleve una mano al pecho sintiendo mi corazon normalizarse._

_-Vamonos-me tomo de la muñeca, me solte de un tiron._

_-No, perdon pero no. No puedo irme contigo, Itachi-san quiere proteger esta Aldea...y siendo sincera no se que les hizo para que le hicieran esto. Es terrible. Espero que no sea ojo por ojo, porque si es así...-Apretaba los labios. Me dolia ver a Konan y Pain...haciendo esto._

_-Lo entiendo-la mire, en su cara habia una leve sonrisa.-Toma Suki-san-me extendio una flor de Papel, la guarde en mi remera._

_-Gracias Konan-san, estoy segura que no entendere sus motivos pero...me cuidaron-ella parecio deformar su rostro._

_-No te dejes engañar por nadie Suki, habra gente que te querra manipular a su gusto, pero solo tu puedes decidir tu camino a tomar Suki...-me acaricio los cabellos con suavidad-Realmente me gusta tu color de cabello-sonreí._

_-Gracias-ella se esfumo en papeles. Ahora...debia ir hacia Konoha?_

_No. Itachi lo haria...el lo haria._

_Y espere...5...10...20...minutos y me pare; los rudios y ondas seguian llegando._

_-Espere Itachi-san...no me digas que no-musite, le ajuste el protector en la frente que se caía, toque por encima de la tela la flor de Konan.-Dame suerte-susurre nerviosa._

_**Invocación: Espiritu de un Dragon**_

_**Suelo de Dios**_

_**Siete Pilares de Fuego**_

_**Cuatro Diosas Lunares**_

_-Lo tengo!-dije frunciendo el ceño. _

_**No me importa de donde vengan esas palabras...mientras sirvan para salvar a esta Aldea.**_

_Ese dia...estaba tan determinada...aunque mi cuerpo se destrozara._

_Corri...y corri. Hasta que pude divisar la lucha. Itachi estaba junto a un rubio y tres monstruosos Sapos...Invocaciones. Enfrente de ellos estaba Pain, parecia ya bastante dañiado. Pero el rubio e Itachi tambien...el jadeaba, y estaba palido._

_-Mierda...el se va a morir de obstinado-susurre entre dientes.-Suelo de Dios!-en mis pies se formaron unas aureolas rojas, camine y sentia que corria, tiene sentido? En segundos estaba junto a Itachi, el rubio me miro asombrado._

_-Eh? Quien eres?-bufe, mire a Itachi._

_-No digas nada-susurro, frunci el ceño._

_-Invocacion!-dijo Pain, era una mujer de cabellos cortos. Dos perros enormes salieron de ahi._

_-Invocacion...!-dije y tome aire-Espiritu de un Dragon!-apoye las manos en el suelo, se hicieron unas marcas negras y luego mucho humo._

_-Es un Gusto verla viva Lady Etsuko-dijo una voz pesada y grave._

_-Ya deja de jugar Yuohei, ahora la prioridad es asegurar a Lady Etsuko-dijo una voz gracil y suave._

_-Si! Eliminemos a estos ingenuos! Es un honor verla Lady Etsuko-era una voz más infantil. El humo se fue mostrando tres figuras enormes, eran Dragones verdaderos, tenian alas cortas y cuatro patas. Uno era de color negro y tenia por el lomo cabellos rojos, sus ojos eran amarillos. El otro era de igual tamaño pero de color azul oscuro, tenia cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color. Habia otro más pequeño que era de color blanco con cabellos rojos y ojos negros._

_-Tranquilo Daiki-dijo el dragon de voz suave, me miro-La protegeremos Lady Etsuko, no tiene porque ensuciarse las manos aqui, esto sera algo sencillo. Daiki tu protege a Lady Etsuko-el pequeño Dragon suspiro pero me miro emocionado._

_-Me parece Querida que esta batalla es de la Hoja-dijoel de color negro, sus ojos me miraban sin pestañar._

_-No Yuohei, si dejamos que siga tal vez...-perono pudo terminar porque un perro se lanzo sobre ella. Yuohei lo ataco, mordiendolo y rompiendolo con sus garras._

_-Siete pilares de Fuego!-grite, Itachi me miro serio. De la tierra emergieron siete pilares que tenian enrollados cadenas que se soltaron y fueron hacia las bestias y Pain.-Cuatro Diosas Lunares!-grite, aparecieron cuatro figuras...era yo. Pero tenian el cabello blanco y usaban un kimono negro con lineas rojas, se pusieron en medio de los pilares y se quedaron como estatuas._

_-Oe, oe-me dijo el rubio, me gire.-Quien eres?_

_-Etsuko-dije sonriendole, Itachi me fulmino con la mirada, rodee los ojos y le sonreí a Itachi-Todo ira bien._

_-Lady Etsuko!-eran varios los que gritaban...Solo pude ver como Pain estaba a centimetros de mi rostro. Pestañe y..._

_Oscuro..._

_Senti mi cuerpo desplomarse pero como una textura algo rasposa me sostenia..._

_Hubiera preferido morir ahi que...seguir viviendo del modo que iba a descubrir._

_Si solo mama me hubiera protegido...tal vez no..._


End file.
